


Как обнять V6? Тактика Кена Мияке

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Как обнять V6? Тактика Кена Мияке

**Сакамото Масаюки**  
Лидера почти невозможно обнять. Не потому что он такой большой и широкий, а потому что не любит этого и может остановить одним косым взглядом. Поэтому если вдруг вам приспичило обнять лидера, то, скорее всего, вам придётся довольствоваться кем-то попроще (см. раздел Окада Джуничи). Если же вы решили, что вам во что бы то ни стало нужно обнять именно Сакамото, то заранее готовьтесь к упорному труду и многочисленным провалам.  
И всё же залогом успеха могут послужить: бутылка-другая хорошего пива, пара комплиментов, Нагано где-то поблизости, щенячьи глазки (стоит применять лишь в особо безнадёжных случаях). Также важно выбрать правильное время: лучше не обниматься во время работы. Скажем, если вы влезете в кадр во время съёмок клипа и испортите дубль, то не сможете даже подойти к Сакамото ещё около месяца. Если же в работе выдастся временная заминка, то ею смело можно воспользоваться. Но только если это не заминка после сорокового дубля. В таком случае вы рискуете получить отпор прямо поддых.  
Вечеринка после концертов или съёмок - идеальное место для подобного рода предприятий. Просто следите за тем, чтобы стакан Сакамото всегда был полон.  
  
 **Нагано Хироши**  
Похвалите его стряпню, и он весь будет ваш.  
  
 **Инохара Йошихико**  
Просто стойте на месте. Иноччи сам вас обнимет.  
  
 **Морита Го**  
В случае с Моритой Го важно запомнить одно простое правило: он всегда знает, что вы хотите его обнять. Поэтому будет заваливать вас бесполезными поручениями из разряда "пойди туда, принеси то". Выполняйте их все, какими бы глупыми они ни казались, потому что только тогда Моритой может быть произнесена волшебная фраза: "Ладно, чёрт с тобой, что ты там от меня хотел?".И только после этого Го-цун будет вашей подушкой-обнималкой на весь оставшийся день.  
Однако для того, чтобы всё это сработало, вы должны быть мной. Или милым маленьким ребёнком. Что, в сущности, одно и тоже.  
  
 **Мияке Кен**  
Всегда к вашим услугам.  
  
 **Окада Джуничи**  
Можете обнимать его, когда вздумается, но будьте готовы к тому, что он обнимет вас в ответ (поэтому лучше заранее позаботиться о запасе воздуха). И, вероятнее всего, ущипнёт при этом за зад.  
  
Жедаю удачи!  
Кен


End file.
